An organic electroluminescent (hereinafter, referred to as “organic EL”) display including organic EL elements is known as an image display device including current-driven light emitting elements. The organic EL display has advantages in good viewing angle characteristics and low power consumption.
An organic EL display generally includes: pixels arranged in a matrix; and scanning lines and data lines connected to the pixels. Each pixel includes, for example, an organic EL element, a drive transistor for driving the organic EL element, and a selection transistor for switching between selection and non-selection of the pixel. For example, in an active matrix organic EL display, the selection transistors of the pixels are provided at the respective intersections of the scanning lines and the data lines. Each selection transistor is connected to a storage capacitor element (a capacitor) and the gate of the drive transistor.